Sleep
by cheesypuffs
Summary: It's about Sasuke having nightmares and then...stopping them...yeah. Read it...summary sucks...yeah....XD.


Hello people! I've decided to write a SasuHina because for some weird, weird reason I kinda like it now...kinda...yeah. It's taking over my love for GaaHina! It's got to stop! I thought maybe writing a SasuHina would help my recent obsession to...calm down...yeah...It's probably kinda crappy...errr...yeah...

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto:'(

* * *

_It was the middle of the day. A beautiful summer's day._

_A dark haired boy walked down a street. Filled with people having silent conversations. Happy people._

_A blue haired girl walked towards the dark haired boy. She was pretty._

_The boy greeted her when they met and smiled. A genuine smile._

_It seemed as if the boy was trying to say something. But he couldn't. It was like there was no sound in this world._

_He tried again. And again. Nothing._

_The girl giggled at him. His attempts were futile._

_A wind started to blow and suddenly the space between the two teenagers stated to widen. Everyone else around them vanished._

_The sky turned dark. You could feel the rain and see the lightning.  
_

_The girl waved goodbye to the boy. The space between them widened until they couldn't see each other anymore._

_The boy's smile disappeared. It turned into a frown._

_Nobody could hear him. Nobody wanted to._

_But he kept on wishing for the day she would finally hear him say those three simple words._

_The ground started to shake and opened up._

_The boy started to fall. And fall. And fall._

I wake up screaming. That was me falling down to the centre of the earth. That was Hinata who was pushed away from me. I keep on having these nightmares and they've got to stop sometime.

I think I know how to stop them.

I think I'll stop them now.

I put my dressing gown on top of my PJ's and jump out of the window.

I jump through the trees. Towards her house.

The sky's clear. I can see the moon. It reminds me of her eyes.

I stop. I've arrived. I knock on the door. I wait.

I knock again. I wait.

I knock constantly. The door is opened by her cousin. His eyes are closed.

He looks angry. Oh well. I have my reasons.

He asks me what I want. I say I want to see Hinata.

He calls for her. I hear a faint answer and he says she coming.

He leaves the door. I wait.

She peeks out from the side of the wall.

She stutters when she says my name. She's probably surprised I'm at her door at 1am.

'Hello Hinata,' I say.

'S-so…' she says.

I think it's been long enough. It's time.

'I-I-I-I-' Why can't I do this?

'W-what did y-you say?' I love it when she stutters.

'I-I-I-I l-,' My voice is barely above a whisper. I hate it when I stutter.

'W-what?'

I have to do this.

'I FUCKING LOVE YOU HINATA!'

And I plant a quick kiss on her lips.

I close my eyes. I wait for the slap. Or the slam of the door. Or even the insults.

None of them come.

I crack open my right eye.

She's smiling.

I open my other eye.

She'd definitely smiling.

I love her smile.

But wait.

She's crying.

I watch the single tear flow down her cheek.

Then she runs back inside her house without shutting the door or anything.

I wonder what I did wrong. Was it the shouting? Was it the swearing?

She comes back to the door with a piece of paper in her hands.

She gives it to me.

In shaky writing it says, 'I don't trust myself to speak. I love you too Sasuke.'

She loves me too.

I smile. A genuine smile.

She'd better appreciate it. It's a once in a lifetime chance.

I cup her face in my hands and kiss her.

This time its long.

It would've been longer. And maybe even more passionate. If her cousin didn't come back and kiss my ass right out the door.

So now I'm lying here on the grass in front of the Hyuga masion. Waiting for the pain to die down.

Once most of it's gone I get up and limp my way home.

I climb back in the window and into bed for a peaceful night's sleep.

_The End _

* * *

Sasuke is wearing dark blue PJ's with teddy bears on them and Hinata is wearing pink PJ's with bunnies on them! Yay! 

It's got like nothing to do with sleep but I couldn't think of another title!

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
